The One That Got Away
by LeYoYo
Summary: Jeca semi-AU songfic. Based on 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry. Beta'd by Raven12.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ Hello again! This is a semi-AU songfic, based on Katy Perry's 'The One That Got Away', because I couldn't get it out of my head. This chapter was beta'd by **Raven12** (and the ones to follow).

* * *

 _Summer after high school when we first met_

Beca softly hummed the tune to 'Titanium', as she idly doodled in her Math book. It was hot, a sweltering 80 degrees, and it was noon, the hottest part of the day. She was under her favourite tree, in a secluded part of the park, staring at the equations in front of her. It was strange, she could have been working on her new mix, or 'socialising' (she didn't give two shits about what people thought of her) but she was doing Math homework. But, frankly, she didn't care, because her earphones and her music offered all the entertainment and respite she needed. And Beca thought this odd image of a surly goth girl in excess plaid doing Math with Titanium leaking out of her earphones would repel people. It did repel _most_ people, but it didn't stop a dorky chocolate-haired boy from approaching.

"Hey there!"

The earbuds fell soundly to the ground as Beca nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to stare at the intruder, flames dancing in her steely pupils.

"Asshole!" she seethed.

He took a step back.

"Woah! I'm so sorry, but can I sit with you?"

Beca glared at him, and violently shook her head. "No." And she turned back to the textbook, propping her earphones back into her ears. It was hard to focus on the integral calculus shit, as her thoughts whirled with the boy's words. Was he trying to flirt? He didn't look like the dating type, but rather the 'super annoying best friend' kind of person.

A few minutes later, she was still thinking about him. What was he doing now? Where was he? Was he still around? Beca glanced about her and spotted him on a bench a few feet away. He looked crestfallen, staring sadly at the birds in the trees. She sort of felt sorry for rejecting him, and she should make it up to him. She stood up and walked over towards the bench he was sitting on.

"Hey..." It was awkward, no doubt. She was never this nice to anyone, especially a stranger.

The boy looked at her, sadness gleaming in his warm brown pupils. "I'm so sorry, I mean I was just trying to - "

"No, no, it's fine. I was being a jerk." Beca sighed at his dejected comment, "I was just wondering..."

"You want me to piss off? I can do that." He stood up to leave, dragging his leather duffle bag with him. Beca gaped at him. That was exactly how she felt whenever someone said something to her.

"I... I'm sorry just saying - "

"No, really - " He countered.

"Dude, I'm not good with people, okay?" Beca had had enough of his assumptions. "I'm trying to make it up to you for being such a bitch. Can I just sit with you for a moment?"

That seemed to shut him up. He gave her an incredulous look, before sitting back on the bench and shuffling over to make room for her. "Of course!"

They sat next to each other in comfortable silence, giving each other occasional glances, and blushing profusely whenever they touched. Beca did her math homework and the boy did some sort of nerdy thing on his laptop. When Beca reached a particularly hard equation, she groaned in frustration. However, when the boy looked over at her problem, he seemed to know the resolution.

"Can I help?"

Beca let out a sigh and nodded.

"You see here, a over b times c over the distance..."

She listened carefully and asked questions whenever there was something she didn't understand. Unlike her father or teacher, he'd smile as he explained in detail and was happy to repeat the entire explanation if she needed him to. Beca decided he was okay. He was annoying when he vomited out weird trivia ("The Breakfast Club has one of the best movie soundtracks) and screeched a little loudly when he sang some sort of tune from his earphones (but he sounded quite good)... but she was okay with that. As long as he didn't interfere with -

"Hey, what song are you listening to?" He asked.

Asshole.

"Something."

Giving her the weirdest combination of puppy dog eyes and the sound of a mewling kitten. He pressed her for information. "Please... tell me."

Beca had a soft spot for animals, and his animal faces were no exception. Her badass persona melted a little when he did that. After a few seconds of unsuccessful glaring, she succumbed to his pathetic-ness.

"Titanium."

"Still?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that you were listening to that before, and it's been like half an hour."

"Yeah... so what! I listen to other songs but this one helps me concentrate."

"That's cool. I get it. I've got like two thousand songs on my phone, ready to play whenever I study and sometimes I'll even watch movies."

She raised an eyebrow at him. Movies? She understood music, but movies? What kind of shit was this boy into?

"Why movies?"

Now, it was the boy's turn to stare at her. "Movies are one of mankind's best inventions!"

"You're a weirdo." Beca resumed her Math homework.

"You know what? Just for that, I'm going to give you a moviecation."

"What the hell is that?"

"Movie plus education. A moviecation."

"You don't even know me."

"True, but I will, eventually. We're going to become best friends and, or lovers."

Beca stared at him as though he had two heads. What a nerve this dude had.

"Please don't say lovers."

"Fine, best friends." You could hear the crickets (or birds in this case) as she shook her head. "See, I knew you'd agree to that. Now, let's start by learning each other's names."

She was hesitant. Could she really trust this boy? His annoyingly sweet attitude was downright irritating to her, but he seemed eager and friendly enough. Maybe she should just give this guy a shot. But first, she was going to play a little game...

"Ages first."

"Why?" He asked.

"So I know you aren't some paedophile who looks fifteen."

The boy clutched his chest dramatically. "You wound me! Fine, I'm fifteen."

Beca paused for a bit. "Same here."

"School?"

"Why would I tell you that?" She lashed out.

"Because it's part of the friendship code."

"You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

She rolled her eyes at him. The boy was so persistent.

"Jackson High."

"Jamesleigh."

"Only rich nerds go to private schools!" She snarked.

"Whatever, now tell me your name."

"You first."

"Oh my god. Just because I'm like weirdly attracted to you, I'll go first. My name's Jesse Swanson and I have like fifty middle names, but let's skip that." She couldn't conceal her smile if she tried but then thought about what he just admitted to.

The nerd was attracted to the badass.

"I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Beca."

* * *

 _A/N:_ So tell me what you think of my first songfic. There will _lots_ of verses/line to come, so bear with me. Please review!

Shoutout #2 to **Raven12** for being an awesome Beta!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Here comes the next line! Credit goes to Raven12 for beta'ing this and melting it with hotness overload. Thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting!

* * *

 _We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

They had known each other for three years, since the day they had met in the park. It had taken a lot of bribes, charm and patience to break through her indestructible (to everyone except Jesse) outer shell. Beca was at the park everyday, to escape the hassle of life, under her tree. And Jesse was there everyday to annoy her on his bench. Slowly, they grew closer, through intimate discussions about their shitty lives, corny jokes (all Jesse's) and their love of music. A while later, Beca decided to let Jesse share the shade of the tree with her, and the bench served as a reminder of their first meeting. After a year, they became inseparable.

Beca could hardly admit it to herself, but she liked him; Like seriously _liked_ him. And that's a lot from a badass like her. Each day after school, they'd meet at their tree in the park at 3 pm sharp to talk about random things, and follow wherever the course of the conversation would go. Sometimes, they'd go to each others' houses to study - his parents were especially nice, and Beca grew quite fond of them, but she wasn't very sure what he thought of her father and the step monster. They would ride the bus to the ice-cream parlour downtown and splatter each other with blobs of sugary creamy goodness. They had become each others' rocks. Beca even thought she felt more free when she was with Jesse than when she was listening to music.

Beca watched as Jesse bolted into the park and made a beeline for their tree. Yesterday, he had said that he was going to take her to the movies. Yep... Beca Mitchell, hater of movies, was being taken to see one by her lovable nerd who looked more ecstatic than ever; and she didn't know why.

"Becaw!" he screeched as he approached, "I wanna show you something!"

Yawning, Beca stood up and eyed him with a smirk playing on her lips. "So we aren't going to the movies?"

"Of course we are, but you have to see this first!" Even eighteen year old Jesse Swanson acted like a three year old sometimes.

Beca smiled at his enthusiasm. "So nerd, what's so important?"

"Well, um... I've got a - "

"Spit it out already." She interrupted with her usual lack of subtlety. Jesse opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Okay... just show me."

Jesse happily complied, dragging her by the hand to the parking lot. He headed right towards a shiny black Mustang, and squealed. "She's a real beaut, isn't she?"

Beca could only gape. Why the hell did he get a Mustang Shelby, of all the cars out there...

"I know it's your favourite car... what do you think?"

"It is, but why...?" She was a loss for words. "Why didn't you get another car... like..."

"Aw, c'mon, Beca! You said it was your favourite, and I wanted to do something special for you. You're my best friend after all."

She could not help but notice how he didn't add the usual 'and, or lover' afterwards. For some odd reason it made her feel strangely sad.

"That's great, Jess! So, are we going to the movies in your Mustang?"

"Yup. You'll be the second person to ride in it!"

Jesse, being the perfect gentlemen, opened the passenger seat door for her. She climbed in and ran her hands over the dashboard and smooth leather seats. She wished she could have a car, just any old Prius would do, and Jesse had a brand new Mustang to drive.

"Ready?"

Beca nodded still inspecting the inside of the car.

"Alright then, let's hit the road!"

Jesse eased out of the parking lot and onto the main road. His hands fumbled over the steering wheel and controls. Beca was impressed with how he handled the hot rod and thought he looked sexy.

"Mm..." Beca hummed as she stroked the soft leather. "Damn!" She thought to herself. Her best friend looked hot driving this car.  
Squirming in her seat she fondled the seatbelt that divided her breasts. It was getting warm and a little too quiet in the car. "Hey Jess, can I turn on the radio?"

He glanced at her, eyes burning with lust as he eyed her chest and the seatbelt's movements. Shaking his head slightly, he looked up at her and then back at the road. "Yeah, do what you like, the passenger is also the DJ."

His perverted glances didn't go unnoticed by Beca. She knew Jesse was easy to distract, so she turned on the radio and bounced in her seat, giving Jesse occasional glances. It worked, his eyes trailed down to her bouncing breasts and swaying hips. She could hear something guttural deep in his throat and shift in his seat while he resumed driving. "Shit!" He cursed inwardly, because his best friend had the body of a goddess, and knew he wanted to tap that in a heartbeat.

As Beca watched him drive, she smirked to herself and contemplated her next move; she knew she was getting to him as much as he was to her. She loved his arms and imagined them around her as he made a sharp turn to avoid an obstacle, and then there was his five o'clock stubble that gave him that rugged edge and look so irresistible. Gah, she really wanted to rub her cheek to his face and stroke those toned muscles. The sexual tension was building faster than a skyscraper and heavier than a ton of bricks.

"Dude, you look distracted... you okay?"

Jesse gave her a sideways glance.

"Yeah Becs, I'm just a little distracted."

"Then you really shouldn't be driving especially in this smokin' hot car." Beca moaned inwardly when she saw the tent rising in his jeans. Raising her eyebrow at Jesse she knew he was feeling it too. "Jess... pull over, we need to... talk."

Giving her an impish look he immediately pulled over onto a deserted street and shut off the engine. Looking down to his lap and then to her, he knew things were about to change between them.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Who, me?" she asked with as much innocence she could muster. "What am I doing to you, Jess?"

"You and your low cut shirts, dancing..."

"Then why don't you ask me?" She bit back a victorious smirk, as Jesse blanched.

"Ask?"

"You want more than friendship, don't you?"

She watched him lower his eyes and swallow thickly. "Yes." He whispered his response, unable to look her in the eye.

"Look at me." Beca raised his chin so she can see his warm eyes. "You're not alone, dude." And leant forward to kiss him.

As their lips pressed together it was magical as they moaned softly into each other's mouths. Parting her lips Beca teased him with her tongue as she lightly licked at his soft lips. In response to her bold move Jesse pulled her closer and met her half way as he tasted her and explored her mouth. He was no longer the tentative handsome nerd she considered her best friend as they navigated uncharted waters. After a heated make-out session they finally broke apart. With rapid breaths and flushed skin they looked into each other's eyes and saw no regret, in fact they were both beaming with happiness and something more...

"Babe, let's take this to the backseat." Beca suggested, fixated on his lips.

"I've got a better idea." Pressing a button on his lower left, the driver seat moved away from the steering column. "Hop on milady."

Without any hesitation Beca mounted his lap and crushed their lips together. With her hands in his hair she pulled and tugged on his soft locks making him groan with need as he kissed her passionately and nuzzled her neck. With his hand sneaking underneath her plaid shirt she smiled and encouraged the contact. With his lips on hers she moaned into the kiss.

"God, you feel good." Jesse purred. "I want you so bad, but not here. I don't want the first time with my girlfriend to be in a car."

Beca pursed her lips. "Girlfriend?" She asked as he nodded. Yeah... she could live with that.

* * *

 _A/N:_ It's getting a little hot for the young lovebirds! Shoutout#2 to Raven12 for making my laptop melt with the mushy goodness!

Keep the reviews rolling!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Thanks to everyone for reading. And thanks especially to Raven12 for beta'ing.

* * *

 _On my 18th Birthday we got matching tattoos..._

"Beca, not only do you not like movies, you also hate BIRTHDAYS?!" Jesse gasped at her slumped frame in horror.

She groaned, turning over to face him with a raised eyebrow. "It just means I have one less year to live."

He couldn't help but smirk at her cynical comment; typical Beca, and that's what he loved about her. They had been dating for six months, seven days, two hours and twelve minutes. He knew he was a nerd, but couldn't seem to get over the fact that he was dating Beca Mitchell, the girl who fascinated him with her sarcasm, wittiness and dazzling beauty for three goddamn years. All he wanted to do was make her feel as special as she deserved to feel which, was a lot on her 18th birthday. She was considered an adult but still looked ten years younger than she really was, both in appearance and in height, which made him feel less old. However, he would never admit that to her in fear she would throttle him... literally.

So now that she was legally an adult, he had made an important decision that could impact the rest of their lives. He was going to give her a very special birthday whether she wanted it or not.

"I wanna make you feel special, Becs!" he paused to face her. "You're my first ever girlfriend therefore and I want your eighteenth birthday as memorable as possible."

The look she gave him said it all. What the heck was this nerd planning? "I already feel special just being referred to as your first ever girlfriend." He could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words. "I don't need any gifts to prove that."

Jesse let out a sigh of frustration but wasn't stopping any time soon and continued to compliment her. "You're the most beautiful, charming, adorable, attractive - "

"Dude... stop!" A bright orange book came flying at him and hit him square in the chest. Jesse yelped in pain as Beca smirked from the couch. "Get a thesaurus."

"Not funny," he pouted.

"Look, Jess. I don't want any elaborate party or any of that shit, okay?"

"Fine... But you have to accept my present... no, make that presents."

Beca looked at him suspiciously. "Damn it!" She could never refuse his puppy dog face and would let him win this battle this time. "Why is this so important to you, nerd?"

"Because we're soulmates, Beca!"

"Ugh! Fine then..." she gave in to that face again. "Where are they?"

"They aren't here, you have to come with me."

"Shit!" She muttered to herself. "Please tell me we're not going to the movies."

He laughed out loud. "No... no, but I do enjoy torturing you," he got a bruising punch for that. "Ouch! I would never be that cruel on your birthday, unlike some people," he admitted, rubbing his arm.

"Fine then... show me." she sighed with resignation.

Jesse hoisted her onto his shoulders, as Beca squealed, "WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN YOU MORON!"

Her tiny frame made her quite portable, and with Jesse working out, Beca loved him even more, if that was possible. She continued squirming until they reached his Mustang Shelby which, he called 'Mitchie', much to her annoyance. He opened the passenger side and plopped his girlfriend in the seat and ran around to the driver's side.

"You ready?" She nodded grumpily. "Let's go!" With a sudden jerk, the car roared to life and sped down the road.

With blurs of the landscape rushing by, the car was lost in a whirlwind of colours. Beca loved the Mustang and listened to the hum of the engine as it cruised along. The car was where they shared their first kiss, and finally let their feelings for each other be known. She wasn't the romantic type but in that moment between them held a special meaning for them both as they gave in to their desires of wanting more than friendship.

"We're here, Becs." Jesse's sudden voice startled her out of her reverie.

"Already? That was quick." Beca scanned the area. There was no movie theatre in sight, just a row of art studios, tattoo parlours and trendy shops.

"My first present to you is a tattoo, but only if you want it." Jesse smiled sheepishly.

"Holy crap!" she'd always wanted to get inked but never had the time, money or the means to go out to get one. Thinking about it she realized she'd never told Jesse before. "How did you - "

"I overheard you arguing with your dad about getting one." She was pretty sure he'd just read her mind.

"I don't know what to say. This is..."

"It's okay if you don't want it," he interjected and thought maybe it wasn't such as good idea.

"My dad - "

"I get it, if you aren't allowed to -"

"You and your stupid assumptions!" Beca glared at Jesse who was staring at her in confusion. "I don't care what my dad thinks. He isn't the boss of me anymore. I'm eighteen now."

"So, what are you saying? You wanna get one?"

"Of course, nerd." She playfully shoved him as they walked towards the tattoo parlour.

"What're you gonna get?"

Beca paused to give it some thought. "I don't know, but...it has to have meaning."

"Um... I'm getting one too."

What!?" Beca abruptly stopped to stare at him. Her loving dork was getting a TATTOO. "Seriously? YOUREGETTINGATATTOO?!"

"Wait... slow down. What did you just ask me?"

"You're getting a tattoo?!"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Um, yeah... it's my other gift to you."

"But the nerd I know hates needles."

"I'm not that much of a nerd."

"I know that, but the Jesse I know is like a puppy who cries at a rom-com. What kind of monster have I turned you into?"

He clutched his heart. "You know I'm offended by that. I can be badass when I want to." Beca couldn't hold back her snort. Her lovable nerd was so endearing, it only made her love him that much more.

"Okay... fine but what about your family and friends, they already think I'm a bad influence on you. I mean you already go to Jamesleigh, the ultra expensive nerd school and - "

Jesse held up his hand to cut her off. "Hold on there, Becs. Half of my classmates have piercings and tattoos covering their torsos and arms. I don't have piercings and I am just getting one tattoo. My mother wouldn't complain. She told me I can do whatever I want when I turned eighteen as long as it's in good taste and isn't too conspicuous."

She stared at him in disbelief and wondered how his tattoo affected her birthday.

"Bec, they're getting backed up." A few bypassers gave them annoyed glances.

"What are you getting?" Beca reached for the handle of the door and walked over to a wall with hundreds, if not thousands, of designs.

"Something to represent this," he gestured between them, "to pledge my love and commitment to you."

Her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she couldn't believe his sentiment. They had only been dating for six months, and although Beca did trust Jesse, she never thought he would actually do that for her. The years before were incredible as they'd been best friends, Jesse became her confidant and companion through every kind of obstacle she encountered, and now he was her boyfriend. Her walls would always be a roadblock between them because Beca was a product of divorced parents and didn't do relationships until this nerd weaseled his way into her soul. He could still break her heart and maybe even shatter it beyond repair. As much as she hated to believe it, the possibility would always be there, even for such a loyal and loving dork.

"I'm going to get a heart shaped lock and key. Your name will be on the key."

"That's quite a tattoo. Are you absolutely sure about it? I mean, it's permanent."

"I know... that's why I want it. I love you, Beca. You'll always hold the key to my heart so I'm gonna to do it."

There they were. The three words Beca was most afraid of. 'I love you'. Although she did love him, she could never bring herself to say it. Jesse knew about her insecurities and her inability to let people into her heart, but that never stopped him from conquering her fear with his undying love. He thought if he proved his commitment with permanent ink, it would be enough to break down her walls.

"Should I get the same tattoo?"

Jesse froze. Had he heard her right? His best friend and now lover, badass Beca Mitchell was offering to pledge her undying love to him as well?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... why not?"

"What if...?"

"We break up?"

"Um..." Jesse hated it when she said those words. Breaking up with Beca would destroy him and it wasn't something he ever considered could happen. It would be worse than forcing his heart through a meat grinder; losing the most important person in his life.

"We won't. I... I promise." Beca's soft side was revealing itself. Behind her tough exterior and scary ear spike she was a young woman with romantic feelings for her best friend, and she was finally showing it. He knew those words were hard as hell for her to say because she was the one who believed that relationships didn't last forever, but here she was opening her heart to him.

Jesse smiled warmly at her comment and pulled her into a chaste kiss. "I promise as well. I won't let anything happen to us. Not even if I get abducted by aliens, not even if - "

"Okay... stop!" she interrupted and rolled her eyes at her dork. "Please don't ruin this moment with a deluge of movie trivia."

"Right! Let's go in."

They walked further into the parlour, hand in hand with their hearts pounding at what they were about to do and was greeted by a tall leggy brunette who twirled a pen in her well manicured hand. Winking at Jesse, she smiled at Beca. "Welcome to 'Ink Spellz'. I'm Stacie, and your artist will be Chloe. She's got the chair furthest down on the left."

Beca glared at her flirtatious attitude towards her man while Jesse smiled politely, "Thank you, Stacie."

The corridor dimmed as they approached the back of the shop. Jesse wrapped an arm over Beca's shoulder and pulled her close. "I promise. I'll be there for you forever."

Silently nodding, Beca approached the chair and saw a redhead preparing her tools. The place was packed with clients of all ages and types who scanned books and walls full of designs. It looked like a clinic with reclining chairs and machines armed with a very fine needles. Beca gulped as she approached the artist.

"Hi! Welcome to Ink Spellz! I'm Chloe." A bubbly voice popped Beca's bubble of concern. "So... Who's first?" A red-headed woman, possibly a couple of years older than themselves smiled and patted the seat.

They glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Beca bit her lip as she scanned the room.

"I'll go first," Jesse finally said. "You know, to show my girlfriend there's nothing to it."

"Awesome... have a seat." She smiled. "So, what would you like?"

"A heart shaped lock, and a key with 'Beca' on it." Jesse winked at his petrified girlfriend.

Chloe clapped her hands together, beaming. "How romantic. You're Beca I'm guessing?"

Beca nodded still distracted by the needle that seemed to grow before her.

"There's nothing to be worried about. Once we break through the first dermal layer, it's just a little irritation. If it becomes too painful just hold each other's hands."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Good. So, let's check our database for a design and then we'll size it to your liking."

They nodded simultaneously and found the perfect graphic.

"Where do you want it?" Choe asked.

"On the underside of my right wrist."

"Small, medium or large?"

"A small one."

"Great! Let me get this printed out and then we'll transfer the image to your skin."

After the size and location was agreed upon Jesse relaxed his wrist and held his breath for the first breakage of skin. Letting out a slight hiss, the machine buzzed as the tiny needle punctured the first layer. As the artist moved swiftly along the transferred image she wiped away any blood to give her a clear pallet. Beca pulled up a chair and watched with interest while Jesse put on a brave front so she wouldn't be afraid when it was her turn.

"It's not that bad, Becs. It itches more than anything."

"All done!" Chloe chirped as she gave his wrist a final wipe then took a picture before applying A+D ointment to the area. "You'll need to keep this plastic wrap on for the next couple of hours then use Aquaphor for the next week or two to keep it from drying."

"Awesome... thanks!" Jesse smiled, looked at Beca who couldn't believe what he did for her.

"So, are you ready?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah... let's do this."

Beca traded seats with Jesse while he excused himself to the restroom.

"So, what would you like?"

"Um... same as Jesse's on the underside of my left wrist. With his name on the key."

Chloe gushed, "Oh my gawd, that's so romantic! I wish my boyfriend would do that for me!"

"Yeah... well, we've known each other for a few years, and today's my birthday."

"That's really awesome, and what a thoughtful gift." the ginger gushed some more. "He's so cute and seems like a great guy. Well, I'll be back in a few with your image and then we'll get started.

Nodding, she let out a nervous sigh. Beca was relieved when Jesse returned to her side and enthusiastically told her about some of the other tattoos and piercings going on.

As soon as the transfer was ready, Chloe positioned the needle over her wrist. With the buzzing of the machine, Beca's flesh was penetrated as the ink permanently transferred through her skin. She winced slightly and bit her lower lip while her other hand tightly clasped Jesse's. The comfort and warmth of his chocolate-brown eyes mirrored her blue pools as the discomfort of getting her first tattoo soon disappeared.

"I can't believe you actually went through with it."

"What do you mean?"

"You're badass Beca, hater of movies and all things pertaining to relationships."

"Yeah... well, you caught me on a good day." She smirked at him then looked at her wrapped wrist. "Thank you so much for the presents. I love... I love them."

* * *

 _A/N:_ I know nothing about tattoos, so that detailed process was written by Raven12. Please read and review.


End file.
